Soul Eclipse
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Bella was never who she said she was. In reality, she's a scythemeister. Jacob is her weapon. And after two years, she's ready to get back into action. Twilight canon pairings. Kid/Liz Soul/Maka Tsubaki/Black Star Stein/Marie
1. In Which Death Has A Taste

**:3**

**My new main project ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Soul Eater.**

Bella lay in her bed with Edward. The clock read 9:30. His phone buzzed.

"Alice? What? I'm a bit busy… okay. Alright. I'll be there."

Bella raised one eyebrow.

"Family crisis. I'll be back in ten."

"Alright. Be safe."

He chuckled softly.

"You too."

And with those words, he was gone. Bella was left to mull over her thoughts. Unwanted memories fought their way to the front of her mind, and she began to remember things which she would rather not. Or would she?

_Four Years Ago…_

"DING DONG, DEAD DONG."

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang. Death The Kid rose from his seat and walked down to the front of the Crescent Moon Classroom.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

The young scythemeister looked up from the book she was reading.

"If you'll follow me, please."

He took her hand and led her out to the front of the school. There he summoned Beelzebub.

"Hey, wait… Kid, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise. Now, hold on tight!"

"WOAH!"

They were lifted into the air, and Bella held Kid's waist with a fierce death grip. They flew up to the top of the academy where Kid landed on a small ledge.

"Oh no. Kid, I'm gonna fall. You know how clumsy I am!"

"You don't stumble when you're fighting."

She sighed in defeat, and he pulled her down to a sitting position. The sleepy sun was drifting down towards the horizon. Bella couldn't help but laugh as she watched it fight sleep.

"Your laugh is beautiful."

"Don't lie. I sound like a dying horse!"

"No you don't."

"You're such a charmer, you know that?"

She blushed. He chuckled. They turned to face each other, and Bella looked deep into Kid's two-tone, golden eyes. He closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was unlike anything else Bella had experienced, or would experience in her life. The taste of death was unimaginable, unbelievable. She loved it.

After a while, they pulled apart, both their faces redder than they thought possible, breathing hard. Kid was the first to speak.

"We… we better get going. I bet Liz and Patti are wondering where I am."

"A-and Jacob."

As if on cue, three students exited the academy complaining about their meisters disappearances. Kid summoned Beelzebub and Bella held on to him as they descended. Jacob's worried (and annoyed) face turned to one of joy as he hugged his meister.

"Let's get home, okay?"

_Present…_

In the back of her mouth, the taste of old death still lingered. She pulled a box from beneath the bed. In it were photos. Photos of Kid. Photos of Black Star. Of Soul and Maka. Of her and Jacob. Of everyone. Of the old days.

She missed the old days.

Underneath these photos were various objects from her old life. She pulled out two Shinigami rings which Kid had given her before she left for Forks. The two had stopped dating a year before, but he still cared for her. He always would.

She slipped them on her middle fingers.

At this point, Edward came back in through the window.

"Rings?"

"Just some old trinkets."

Bella yawned.

"Bedtime for the human."

"Awww…"

Edward chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

The new death tasted nothing like the old death.

The new death was cold, sweet, and tangy. She never could place it.

However, the old death was easy to place. It was warm, and tasted like apples. Sweet apples.

The new death spread over her tongue.

But the old death still lingered in the back of her mouth.

It always would.

Always.

Bella fell asleep. Edward smiled and lay next to her, wondering where he had seen that little white symbol on her rings before.


	2. In Which Jacob Gets Used

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight.**

Bella woke the next day, and Edward was next to her, as always.

"Morning, love."

"Morning…"

"While you have your 'human moment' I figured I'd fix you breakfast. Anything in particular?"

Remembering the taste of old death in her mouth, she responded "Apples."

"Apples. And how would milady want those prepared?" he asked, bowing beside the bed like a servant. Bella hit him on the head with the nearest novel she could find, trying to mimic Maka's way of dealing with Soul (and anyone else who messed with her).

"Sliced please. And you can throw in a Pop Tart or some cereal, make it fancy."

He chuckled and headed down to the kitchen. Bella stumbled towards the bathroom. As she approached the mirror, she realized it had been a long, long time since she called Shinigami-sama. Her finger hovered over the reflecting surface.

"42 42 564 whenever you wanna knock on death's door…" she mumbled, recalling the rhyme they taught all meisters so they could remember Shinigami-sama's mirror number. Bella stood there for a while, wondering whether or not she should call. Then she decided against it, realizing that Edward would hear everything. So, she prepared for her day.

"Breakfast's ready, love!"

"Coming!"

Bella carefully made her way down the stairs. She wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read "Got Souls?" in white print.

"Interesting outfit."

"Yeah, it's an old shirt."

He raised one eyebrow, but decided to put it to rest, seeing as she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"So, I was thinking we could have dinner at La Bella Italia tonight."

"Sounds good. We haven't eaten there in a while. Well, _I _haven't eaten there."

Bella bit into an apple, savoring the sweet taste of the old death in her mouth.

"Hm, maybe I should give you apples more often. You look rather pleased."

_Oh, if only you knew…_

"Alice told me last night that she thinks your outfit is horrible."

"… Let's not go to your house today. This is one of my favorite shirts."

"Well then. The meadow, maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan."

_FEEL THE _**BEAT **_OF THE _**SOUL**

"I forgot how much I like Italian food! That was delicious!"

Edward and Bella strolled down the sidewalk in Port Angeles, talking about their dinner. Or her dinner.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure the Volturi appreciate your praising of their culture."

She laughed. Edward's phone rang. He sighed and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"_Your futures just disappeared!"_

His eyes went wide.

"A werewolf in the area, maybe?"

"_Hopefully."_

"Alright. See you."

He flipped the phone shut.

"What'd she want?"

"Our futures seemed to have vanished."

"Oh."

_Soul Perception!_

The world turned black and white before her eyes. _I see Jacob. That must be the problem. Wait!_

"Oh no. Edward, we have to go."

"What?"

"Just come. Hurry!"

She dragged him down through the empty streets, going closer to the area she had seen Jacob in.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"We're not safe here! We've got to go! Now!"

But she was too late. It appeared before them, ten feet tall and grotesque. Its glowing eyes stared straight at them, and it licked its puffy lips.

A kishin egg.

Bella did the one thing that seemed logical to her.

"JACOB!"

Jacob Black, who had come to Port Angeles with the simple motive of getting some new clothes (phasing really messed up your wardrobe) leaped up as he heard his meister call. He ran through the alley and almost phased on the spot when he saw the giant monster in front of them. Phasing had now become more natural than morphing into his weapon state, and this mad a small part of him sad. But he saw Bella's hand reaching out for him, and he instantly knew what to do. One minute she was holding on to his arm, and the next she had a large scythe in her hands. The pole was actually a long, smooth, wooden stick with a rounded top and bottom. The blade was bone white (but his face still reflected through) and seemed to be tied on to the pole with brown rope. A lone eagle feather on a string hung from the top.

The kishin wasn't surprised by this (if he was, he didn't show it). It reared up and was ready to attack. Bella jammed the blade of the scythe into the pavement and stepped up on the slanted pole. Then her foot slid down to the back of the blade. She pushed, and the scythe tore upwards through the asphalt. Bella grabbed the end of the pole and swung Jacob up over her head, letting it plow straight into the kishin's skull. Jacob switched back to human mode, discarded his shorts, then phased and swallowed the kishin soul.

"Tastier than I remembered."

After watching this whole scene play out in front of him, Edward did something he thought he would never do again.

He fainted.


	3. In Which All Is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Soul Eater.**

"Uh oh. He fainted."

"That's not good."

Jacob and Bella stared at the now unconscious Edward.

"I don't think I can carry him."

"Of course you can't, Bells. He's a rock. I'll do it."

Jake leaned down and lifted the bronze-haired vampire over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hmmm… If I stuck him down my shirt and then he woke up, he would look like Ragnarok."

"Please, Jake. Don't. Do you really want your own personal Ragnarok?"

He thought back to the genderless Crona and her/his symbiotic partner, Ragnarok. Ragnarok always bullied Crona, even after the two had been freed from insanity. No matter how much the two hated each other, they would be stuck together forever. Ragnarok was literally in Crona's blood. This was a good example of just how cruel the witch Medusa was. She tried to turn her own daughter into a kishin.

"I guess you're right."

"Let's get going. I think I've blown my cover, so we should explain everything to the other Cullens."

Jacob gagged.

"Oh brother. Stop it. Forget about being a werewolf. You're a weapon. A scythe."

"A weapon. I'm a weapon. Yeah."

It'd been a long time since he had been called anything other than a werewolf. But it was true. Jacob was born a weapon, and would always be a weapon. Werewolf gene or not, he was Bella's scythe.

"And I'm gonna be a Death Scythe. Better than Spirit is. Better than Soul will be!"

"Right. Now let's get going!"

_LET YOUR __**SOUL **__MOVE_

Riding Jacob to the Cullens' house was quite a challenge, mostly because Bella had to hold Edward so he wouldn't fall off. _Damn, he's heavy! Does he wear lead clothes or something!_

They stopped in the woods in front of the mansion. Jacob kneeled down and Bella dismounted. Edward kinda... fell off. To be truthful, he slid down Jake's side and landed on his head. There was a loud _SNAP! _And Edward's head was lying in an unnatural position. Jacob went into the trees to phase back and get dressed while Bella attempted to pop Edward's neck bone back into its socket. Surprisingly, she succeeded. Jacob lifted the vampire back up over his shoulders and followed his meister up to the house. Bella knocked on the door, and Alice answered. The pixie vampire stared in shock at the scene before her.

"Bella, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Alice, shh! Shh! I'll explain!"

"He's dead, isn't he? That werewolf killed him!"

"Nonono! Jacob's just carrying him! He's unconscious!"

"Impossible."

"He fainted."

"How?"

Bella sighed, and said "Just get everyone in the living room, and I'll explain everything. And get a bucket of water, too. I have a feeling that Edward will want to be awake for this."

She stepped inside and Jacob followed (he had to bend over to fit in the door). He laid Edward on the couch, and Emmett came running down the stairs.

"WOAH! EDDIE'S KNOCKED OUT!"

This caused the rest of the veggie vamps to run downstairs to see their fellow man (or vampire, whatever) lying on the couch, unresponsive.

"Amazing…" said Carlisle. "He's totally unresponsive. But he's still alive."

"He fainted."

"How?"

"When Alice gets back with the water, I'll explain everything."

As soon as she said this, the tiny psychic came running in through the patio doors with a bucket full of water. She promptly dumped it on her brother's face. Edward shot upwards and made a strange noise between a hiss and a scream.

"She… he… scythe… monster… killed…"

"Quiet, quiet! I'll explain everything."

"Why's the mutt here?" asked Rose, who was looking at Jacob with disgust showing on her face.

"I'll explain. Please, sit down. I don't want you to fall over when I say this."

They reluctantly sat down. Bella took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna come right out with it: I'm not human."

The Cullens were hit with more shock than they had expected.

"WHAAAT!"

"Say what?"

"No. No way."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"SHH! SHH!"

She raised her hands.

"Let me finish!"

They all quieted down.

"I am not a human. Very close to it, but not. I am a meister."

"I've heard that somewhere before…"

"I thought you would, Carlisle. You see, everyone has a soul inside of them. It is the source of all life."

She touched her chest for emphasis.

"Every soul has a wavelength. Humans are unable to access this wavelength. Meisters can. They can manipulate it to attack, they can see other souls and their wavelengths, and they can use it for several other things. This is where Jacob comes in."

Jacob smiled and waved.

"Now, you all know Jacob isn't human. But he's not just a werewolf either. He's a weapon. My weapon."

She motioned for him to transform, and he did, landing in her hands as a scythe.

"Jacob isn't the only one, just as I'm not the only meister. Now, a meister will use their wavelength to find a weapon partner that suits their wavelength. Jacob and I have known each other since we were born, so we're natural partners."

His face showed up on the scythe blade, and he laughed. His voice was distorted, as if it were coming through a radio.

"All weapons aren't scythes. They can be anything. Swords, guns, knives, even elemental weapons. Most meisters are suited to using one type of weapon. I, for example, am a scythemeister, but I can also use guns. Pistols, to be specific. Meisters are rated by their strength with stars. The most powerful are three star meisters. I am a one star." She scowled. _Honestly, I should be at least two stars by now. I've got 84 kishin souls, for death's sake!_ "Three star meisters are very good at using their soul wavelengths and can wield almost any weapon. Are you all following me?"

They nodded.

"Alright. Now every weapon and meister wants to become stronger. Some think that the only way to become stronger is to rid themselves of fear. This is wrong. You cannot be strong without fear. To rid yourself of fear is to become insane."

Bella remembered Asura and the horrible wavelength of insanity that draped itself over the DWMA during his release.

"To be driven insane is to become a kishin. Kishin can be meisters, weapons, or even humans. They become stronger by devouring innocent human souls."

She paused.

"We can never let the kishin take over this world. The human race would be plunged into insanity. Because of this, Death Weapon Meister Academy was founded. It is located in Death City, Nevada. I may have been born here in Forks, but I grew up in Death City. To explain this better, I'm going to have to get a mirror. Alice, can you get me a full body mirror and bring it down here please?"

Alice nodded and bolted upstairs. In seconds she had a huge mirror down in the living room.

"Alright. 42 42 564 whenever you wanna knock on death's door…"

Bella used her finger to write Shinigami-sama's number on the mirror. It clicked, and the god of death himself appeared.

"Scythemeister Bella reporting!"

"_Sup suup? Good to see you!"_

"Good to see you too, Shinigami-sami. Although, I'm afraid I've blown my cover."

"_I saw. You've done a good job of explaining everything!"_

"Aheh… thanks. I was just wondering if you'd help me with explaining the purpose of the DWMA."

"_Oh, sure, sure!"_

Bella stepped out from in front of the mirror, letting the Cullens see Shinigami-sama.

"_The DWMA was founded to prevent the kishin from taking hold over this world. We train meisters and weapons when they are young and prepare them for the future. Each meister/weapon pair has to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul. This will turn their weapon into a death scythe, which is basically an extremely powerful version of the same weapon. HEY DEATH SCYTHE-KUN!"_

"Nonono! Don't call him over! NO!"

"_**BELLA! IS THAT YOU! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH! MY BEAUTIFUL NEICE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"**_

A man with long red hair in a suit with a cross shaped tie stepped into the mirror. He pushed against the mirror on his side, causing the glass on Bella's side to stretch out like cloth. Bella put her foot up to the mirror and kicked him back towards his side.

"_SHINIGAMIIII CHOP!"_

A large, white, block shaped hand popped out from Shinigami-sama's cloak and hit Death Scythe on the head, leaving a huge dent there.

"_**Owww…"**_

"_Behave!"_

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

"_This," _said Shinigami-sama, pointing at Death Scythe (who was now on the ground). _"is my current weapon."_

"He's also my uncle," said Bella, grumbling something that none of the vampires could make out under her breath.

"_**Bellaaa! Why do you treat me like thisss? Your mom divorced your dad too."**_

"Yeah, well, he wasn't cheating on her."

"_**Damn. You and Maka are like twins, you know that?"**_

Bella didn't respond. It was Carlisle who spoke.

"I remember you from somewhere…" he said, pointing at Shinigami-sama. "I just can't place it."

"_You've been alive for hundreds of years. I'm pretty sure you've seen me somewhere."_

"And here I was thinking vampire had perfect memories. Maybe it's just me…"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. Bella spoke.

"Hey, okay. So you guys understand everything now?"

They nodded.

"Good."

"_Hey hey hey! I'm thinking that now that you're not hiding anymore, I could send your friends up there!"_

"Uhhh…. Well…"

"_Okey dokey! They'll be there tomorrow!"_

"HEY HEY HEY! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

The mirror call ended.

"Damn! He really knows how to push my buttons, doesn't he?"

Jacob, who had transformed back by now, grinned.

"Well, you lived in his house for years. I'm pretty sure he knows everything about you!"

She growled.

"Alright, since they're coming tomorrow, I gotta get home and prepare. Plus I'm really, really tired. Killing that kishin tired me out."

"Oh, me too."

"Let's go. And to all you vampires, I'm only gonna tell ya that my old friends are freaking crazy. You'll love 'em."

And with that, she and Jacob left.

Edward later found out that Jacob was now staying in her house, and this completely ruined he and Bella's midnight make out sessions.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare for the next chapter, my pretties!**


	4. In Which Planes Are Asymmetrical

**Disclaimer: Okay, it's been a while since I've done a "creative" disclaimer.**

**Black*Star: Oh really? Then let me fill it with my greatness!**

**Jasper: Yeah. Whatever.**

**Black*Star: BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**Jasper: Hell no.**

**Black*Star: You've got some nerve, southern dude! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!**

**Jasper: Psh, yeah right.**

**Okay, okay! Disclaimer plz?**

**Black*Star and Jasper: FV DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR TWILIGHT!**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Forks, Washington. The sun wasn't shining, the birds weren't singing, and everything was alright. Normal. At least, that's what the majority of the townspeople believed.

In reality, the grim reaper himself had sent 8 nonhuman beings to the small town.

The first pair was Soul Eater Evans (a scythe) and his meister, Maka Albarn.

The second pair was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (a shadow weapon with multiple forms) and her meister, the assassin Black*Star.

The next three were Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson (the twin demon pistols, better known as Liz and Patti) and their meister, Death The Kid, the son of Shinigami-sama.

The final creature was Blair, the cat with magic powers. She was in a cat carrier in the luggage department.

"Nya, why won't anyone play with me?"

_That morning…_

"Forks, huh?"

The group of meisters and their weapons stood in the death room. Shinigami-sama was briefing them on their new "misson."

"Well, I thought it would be nice for you all to see Bella again."

"But why on earth do we have to take a plane?"

Taking a plane was rather unnecessary, considering the fact that DWMA students could travel halfway around the world and come back to the school in less than a day. Kid's group was the most mobile. He had Beelzebub, his famous flying skateboard. The next fastest was Maka and Soul. Soul had his motorcycle, which was rather helpful when chasing after fast kishin. Black*Star and Tsubaki were fast on their feet, and Black*Star's Speed Star really helped with that.

"You're taking a plane because if you went with your normal means of transportation, it would cause a scene. The people of Forks aren't used to seeing meisters and kishin."

"Why not? Why are they so lucky not to be plagued by kishin?"

"There is a magical air about Forks. The area has a high population of vampires and werewolves. The werewolves protect the people there, and the vampires that live there do too. This keeps the kishin from invading. Kishin don't like the vampires or werewolves because they would be killed instantly. The werewolves are strong and fast, and keep wandering vampires away from Forks. The vampires have superhuman abilities, and some even have special powers, like mind reading or empathy. Most kishin aren't strong enough to deal with this, and stay away from the area completely."

"Vampires live there? Isn't that a danger to the people?"

"These vampires are 'vegetarians.' They only drink animal blood. In fact, Bella has made a connection with them and the werewolves. She has made an unlikely alliance between the two."

"Hmm. I see. So, she's made friends with these vampires?"

"More than friends. One of them has turned out to be her soul mate."

Kid's jaw hit the floor.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S FREAKING DANGEROUS! SHE COULD BE KILLED!"

"Calm down, Kiddo! This guy wouldn't hurt her in a million years. And I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"Ugh… I guess you're right."

"Very well then! You guys should get going! I'll send Stein and Death Scythe-kun to check on you guys later."

"We don't need to be checked on," said Soul. "We're not little kids anymore."

"Well, it will be more of an evaluation of Bella's progress. Stein is eager to see how she's grown."

"Fine. Let's go you guys."

"Alright!"

_Present time…_

"THIS PLANE IS AN ABOMINATION! THERE IS NO SYMMETRY AT ALL!"

"Damn it, Kid! Shut up!"

"I CAN'T! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"AUGH! You know, I went through all this trouble to get you sitting in seat 8, and now you're pitching a fit 'cause it's unsymmetrical? Maybe I should just make you sit in seat 7!"

"NONONO! ANYTHING BUT THE 7! ANYTHING!"

"Then sit. _Now_."

Kid hesitantly sat down in his seat. Liz sat on one side of him in seat 7, and Patti sat on the other side in seat 9. Across the aisle, Maka, Soul, and Black*Star were making themselves comfortable in their own seats. Tsubaki sat in a seat in front of Black*Star, leaning back to check on him every few minutes. _So far, so good. Let's just hope he doesn't try to go up in the cockpit and use the intercom to make a speech…_

By the time they got off the ground, Soul was in deep sleep, and snoring loudly. Maka had the urge to hit him with the book she was reading.

Meanwhile, back in Forks, Bella was preparing for their arrival.

"Dangit, why did Shinigami-sama have to do this? Sending them all up here. This will be mayhem! The Cullens are already crazy enough, but my old team too? AUGH!"

She ran her hands through her hair and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Alice?"

"_Yes?"_

"Could you please come over here to help me get ready?"

Alice squealed and Bella had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"_I thought you'd never call! Be there in a second!"_

The pixie didn't lie. She was there in a literal second.

"Alright, we want something casual but stylish… Dang, Bella! I need to take you shopping! Your closet is horrible!"

"Alice, now is not the time. Clothes, please?"

"Oh, right. Hmmm…"

Alice began sifting through Bella's closet. Bella went over and pulled her box out from under her bed. She found the Shinigami rings and slipped them on her middle fingers.

"I found the perfect outfit!"

Alice laid a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with white sleeves out on the bed.

"You really don't have much to work with. I am definitely taking you shopping soon. And I mean _soon_."

_Oh great. Now I'll have her and Liz bugging me about my fashion sense. Wonderful, just wonderful._

"Thanks Ali. When everybody gets here I'll take 'em over to your house, mmkay?"

"Sure, sure. I'll go back home and help Esme clean."

And with that, she was gone. Bella laid back down on her bed and sighed.

"Damn…"

When the plane landed in the airport, Kid was ecstatic to get off.

"Goodbye asymmetrical plane! HAHA!"

Soul was still sleepy, and he yawned as he followed Black*Star and Tsubaki off the plane. Maka was the last one to get off, and she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ahhh!"

They retrieved their luggage (and Blair) then headed out to find a cab. They didn't want to have to pay for more than one cab, so Soul and Maka took Blair and rode on his motorcycle. That left Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to figure out some way to fit in one cab. After much arguing and a lot of punches, this is how it turned out: Liz sat in the back on the left, Patti in the middle, and Tsubaki on the right. Black*Star sat up front, and Kid had to sit in Liz's lap, his legs stretching all the way across.

"Why do I have to sit on top?"

"'Cause you're the smallest."

"I AM NOT! Patti's smaller than me!"

"Barely."

The car started, and the cab driver put on some semi-soothing music to calm down the taxis occupants.

"_Three little birds sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to worry…"_

Kid closed his eyes and ignored the roaring sounds of Soul's motorcycle. Shinigami-sama was right. As they entered the town, he felt a strange aura of magic that was unlike anything else he'd ever felt before. _So this is where Bella has decided to settle down…_

"So, Chief Swan's house, eh? What business you strangers got wit 'im?"

"We're visiting his daughter."

"Ohhh her. Strange girl. All the boys love 'er."

Kid twitched. The car rolled into the driveway, and before it came to a stop Kid threw open the door and fell into the mud, dragging Liz with him.

"DAMMIT KID! DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU?"

"Oh no! The mud stains are unsymmetrical!"

"YOU are unsymmetrical! AUGH!"

"You're right, I'm an abomination! Filthy and dirty! I don't deserve to live I deserve to die!"

"Shit… Kid, I didn't mean it like that! You're good, you're good!"

"Ugh…"

The shinigami pulled himself up and wiped off his suit. Patti climbed out of the car and was careful not to step in any mud puddles. Tsubaki and Black*Star stepped out, and Soul and Maka pulled up.

"YAHOO! IT'S ME, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHA!"

Bella stuck her head out the window and laughed.

"Hi guys! Long time no see! Come on in and put your stuff down!"

She bounded down the stairs and Jacob followed her. Of course, she slipped up when she got to the porch, but Jake grabbed her before she could bust her head open on the steps. Liz ran over and gave her a huge hug, and Patti followed.

"Ohhh Bella I missed you so much! The house is so dull without you!"

"No it isn't," said Kid, rubbing the back of his head. He walked up to Bella and gave her a hug too. As soon as he stepped away, Black*Star pounced on her.

"I bet you missed me, right? Every day that went by without my bigness must have been horrible! I'd hate to be away from me too."

Tsubaki smiled and waved from behind Black*Star. Soul gave Bella a high five, because he deemed hugging as "uncool." Maka hugged her, of course. Who wouldn't hug their cousin?

"Alright you guys, put your stuff down. You've gotta meet the Cullens. I swear, you're gonna love 'em."

**I was gonna write more, but I think I'll save the meeting for the next chappie :3**


	5. In Which Blair Freaks Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Soul Eater.**

"Please don't tell me we have to take a cab!" cried Kid.

"Of course not, Kiddo. We'll take my trusty truck!"

"It… it only has two seats."

"Right, one for me and one for you!"

"But… everyone else…"

"Soul and Maka and Blair can ride the motorcycle. The rest of you guys can sit in the truck bed!"

"NO WAY."

"OH HELL NO."

"What the heck, Bella? Are you insane?"

"YAHOO! THAT SOUNDS FUN!"

Apparently, Black*Star was the only one who agreed.

"Oh, shut up you guys. A little adventure never hurt anyone!"

"Yeah, but how come Kid gets to sit in the cab?"

"'Cause Kid is a gentleman. Now get in the truck bed and shut up."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"My dad is chief of police. I'm pretty sure we won't get pulled over."

Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Jacob, and Tsubaki piled into the truck bed and Kid joined Bella in the cab. Soul and Maka followed on the bike.

"So, Kid…"

"Aheh…"

The two meisters sat in the cab, not really knowing what to say. They sat in silence for a while until Soul pulled up beside her on the motorcycle.

"Hey, Bella, one question: Where the hell are we going?"

Bella had just turned off the main road and the group was now riding down the Cullens never ending driveway.

"The Cullen house is back here. I assume Shinigami-sama told you that they're vampires."

"Yeah, he did."

"Well, now I don't have to do as much explaining as I thought! Whew!"

The road was gravel until they got farther up. The Cullens had the driveway paved next to their house. Bella parked, and Soul did too.

"They won't steal my bike, right?"

"I'm sure they already have enough bikes."

Bella exited the cab and the rest of them assembled behind her. She didn't bother ringing the doorbell. They knew she was coming, and she practically lived there now. Jasper was the first to notice her arrival. The blond-haired vampire was sitting in a recliner in the living room, watching TV. Esme was in the kitchen (like she always is) and Emmett was lying on the couch.

"Where's Alice?"

"Here," she said, raising her hand. The pixie vampire was sitting cross-legged in the floor with lottery tickets. A man started calling out the winning numbers on the TV, and she smiled and nodded as every single one came out right.

"I'll go collect the money later." Alice laid the tickets on the counter and turned around to face the newcomers.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's soon-to-be sister in-law!"

Kid, Liz, and Patti twitched. Before anyone could say anything, Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle came bounding down the stairs. Bella began to introduce each Cullen.

"This is Carlisle. He's a doctor at the local hospital."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous, with all the blood and whatnot?" asked Kid.

"I've been alive for hundreds of years and have developed an immunity to human blood."

"Oh."

"Next is Rosalie. She's a great mechanic. Emmett is the big guy on the couch over there. He's Rosalie's husband. Jasper is the tall guy in the recliner, and he's Alice's husband. Esme is the one cooking over there, and she's Carlisle's wife. Esme and Carlisle are the 'parents.' And this is Edward."

Edward smiled and waved.

"He's my fiancé."

Kid twitched, and so did Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'd love to say that I've heard a lot about you, but I really don't know anything at all."

Bella laughed nervously.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Very well then. I'll go first. My name is Death The Kid, and I'm Shinigami-sama's son."

"I'm Liz, and this is Patti, my little sis. We're Kid's weapons."

"Hi!"

"I'm Maka Albarn, Bella's cousin."

"I'm Soul Eater Evans, Maka's weapon."

"YOUR EYES!"

Alice was the one who spotted Soul's crimson irises.

"What about 'em?"

"They're red. That's the sign of a carnivorous vampire."

"Yeah, well, your eyes look like Kid's. Does that mean you're shinigami?"

Silence.

"Well, since nobody's saying anything… I'M BLACK*STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! BOW BEFORE ME!"

"Aheh… I'm Tsubaki Nakatsuka, Black*Star's weapon."

Silence again.

"Hey, Soul, I feel like we're forgetting something."

Then a voice came from outside.

"NYA! BLAIR IS STUCK IN THIS RIDICULOUS CAT CARRIER AND NO ONE IS PLAYING WITH HER!"

"Oh snap!"

Soul ran out the door and opened the cat carrier, setting Blair on his shoulder and running back inside.

"Nya! I'm Blair! I'm a cat with strong magical powers!"

"She can also turn into a human, but I don't think now is the time for that."

"SOMEONE PLAY WITH BLAIR-CHAN! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN A FREAKING CAT CARRIER FOR HOURS AND NO ONE HAS PLAYED WITH ME!"

Soul had to cover his ears. Emmett (being the childish one) went over and picked up Blair. Then he laid back down on the couch and, well, played with her. Everyone stared.

"What? I've never seen a talking cat before!"

The Cullens started to mix in with the others. Kid and Maka struck up a conversation with Carlisle, Tsubaki helped Esme in the kitchen, Rose and Alice talked fashion with Liz and Patti, Black*Star talked to Emmett, and Soul took Jasper outside to look at his bike. Bella took this chance to sneak up to Edward's room with the man himself.

"Hey, Edward, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. You saw Kid, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Well, you see… back when I was at the DWMA, he and I… dated."

Edward didn't say anything. _This confirms my suspicions. I knew he looked weird when she said "fiancé."_

"So, you did have a boyfriend before me."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just worrying that he'll be the next Jacob."

"I'm pretty sure he won't. He's dating Liz now. But he still worries about me, I can tell. Kid's like a brother to me."

"Brother, huh?"

"I guess I should go into a bit more detail. Renee was a meister. After she left Charlie, she took me to Death City. Of course, she'd been a meister ever since she was little, and was tired of living that lifestyle. She wanted to go to Phoenix, and I wanted to stay and train. She was going to leave me with her sister, Kami, but Kami had her own kid, and she was having marriage trouble. So she left me in the hands of Shinigami-sama. I was taken to Gallows Manor, where I lived with Kid for several years. See, Shinigami-sama spends most of his time in his mirror, so Kid was living alone. But then I was with him, and Jacob soon after. When he was 11, Kid found Liz and Patti in Brooklyn. Those two have been like sisters to me. Sort of like Alice and I are now."

Edward nodded.

"So, you're saying that those three are like family to you?"

"Not _like _family. Are family. Honestly, I've been with them longer than I have my dad or mom. I can remember riding around on Shinigami-sama's shoulders with Kid when I was five. I remember playing with Maka and her dad when he brought her to work."

"I see. So you consider them to be your family."

"And I consider you to be my family too. All you Cullens."

He smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Alright then. That was what I wanted to hear."

"I'm really hoping you and Kid will get along," Bella said, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Only if he'll get along with me."

"He will. Let's go back down."

The two lovebirds walked down the stairs, ready to face whatever came their way.

**OOH BOY! This chapter was kinda lame…**


	6. In Which Carlisle Meets Excalibur

**BWAHAHAHA! Filler chappie :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Soul Eater.**

_A few hundred years ago…_

A young vampire walked through the desert, whistling. The sun was shining, and light bounced off his skin, making it sparkle like a thousand diamonds. He stepped into a rather wet cave, and kept on whistling, heading deeper in. In the farthest reaches of the cave sat a sword embedded in the ground.

"So, this is the mighty Excalibur…"

He reached for the handle and yanked it out of the ground with ease.

"Huh?"

There was a flash of light, and then a deep, booming voice.

"**You come so far, young one! Sorry for the late introduction… I am the one called Excalibur!"**

A small, light blue thing with a long nose and a cane appeared before him. It wasn't wearing any pants.

"Young adventurer, I am Excalibur! Who are you?"

"Uh… Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"Where do you come from?"

"Uh… England."

"Oh really?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Do you want to hear my incredible tale?"

Excalibur pointed his cane at Carlisle's face.

"Um… would you kindly move your cane?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Um, the cane…"

"Where do you come from?"

"You… you already asked me that…"

"What's your favorite number from one to twelve?"

"Seven."

"FOOL! My legend begins in the twelfth century!"

"Uh, okay…"

"To wield me, there are 1000 items you must complete! I collected them into these blank forms."

He handed Carlisle a stack of papers.

"As for number 452, I hope you join my 5 hour book reading party."

With those final words, Excalibur changed back into his weapon form and floated down into Carlisle's hands.

"**Take in your hands victory and glory!"**

"Victory! Glory!"

Carlisle smiled and took Excalibur. Energy swirled around him.

"**Then let's go! Together!"**

Carlisle put Excalibur back into the ground and walked back towards the exit.

"**Wait! Wait! Please! Alright, I know! I'll reduce it from 1000 to 800! But I do want you to come to my reading party."**

"No way. You're lame."

And so, Carlisle Cullen walked out of the cave with the first ever Excalibur face.


	7. In Which Moldy Cheese Is Thrown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight!**

After about an hour of conversing between the two groups of people, it started to rain. Tsubaki cooked dinner with the help of Esme and Maka, and all those who could eat agreed that is was truly delicious. It started to rain, and Kid headed outside to see it. Rain was a rare sight in Death City (which was located in the middle of Nevada). At first he stood under the edge of the porch, but then he stepped off and walked down into the middle of the yard. The rain was clinging to his hair and soaked his suit. It wasn't long before he started getting cold. But he didn't move. Kid just stood still, letting the rain pour over him. His mind wandered to things he didn't like thinking about.

Inside, Edward was having a talk with Soul. The two shared similar views on music, and when Edward mentioned the piano, the conversation deepened. He ended up showing Soul his piano, and playing a small bit of Bella's lullaby, which almost made Bella fall asleep on top of Liz. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie were scanning through television channels with the Thompson sisters and Maka. Tsubaki and Esme exchanged recopies, and Carlisle headed up to his office. Emmett was showing off his video game collection to Jacob and Black*Star.

And Kid just stood in the rain, thinking and thinking. The shinigami mind was capable of doing multiple things at the same time.

After a while, Jasper noticed the change of mood outside, and Edward, who had heard his brother's thoughts, became worried and headed outside. Kid was still standing there. As Edward tried to read his thoughts, he became even more concerned.

"Hey, you should head back inside. You'll catch a cold."

"No I won't. I can't catch a cold. My body's immune system is far more advanced than a human one. I can't get sunburned, and every time I try to dye my hair the color fades away after five minutes."

Kid titled his head back and looked up at the gray sky.

"My father has been alive for over 800 years. It makes me wonder how long I'll live."

Edward smiled softly, and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"When I first saw you, when I first read your mind, I became angry. I'll assume you know why," said Edward.

Kid nodded.

"But now I realize that I have more in common with you than anyone else. You're like me in so many ways. I don't feel angry anymore. Sympathy, I guess? Jasper would know."

Kid looked at the bronze-haired vampire.

"I welcome you into the Cullen family with open arms, Kid."

Kid smiled.

"Now, about your clothes…"

Kid looked down at his completely soaked suit.

"I think I'll have something for you."

Edward led Kid upstairs to his music filled room and entered his closet.

"Hmm, nope, nope, nope, ah!"

The vampire pulled out a regular pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a white button down t-shirt.

"Here." Edward handed the wet shinigami the clothes and a towel, and Kid headed into the bathroom to change.

"What should I do with my clothes?" Kid held up the black suit.

"I'll get Esme to wash them for you. Here's a comb."

Edward took the clothes and handed him a comb, then jogged downstairs and put the clothes in the dirty laundry. When he had done this, he headed into the living room to discover Kid being handed around by the girls. His usually pale face was now red hot as he was being squished between Alice and Liz. _S-s-save me! _he thought, reaching out to Edward. Edward smiled and shook his head, then sat down in a recliner across the room. COPS came on and the glomping ceased. Instead the girls stared at the TV with doughnut eyes (when you stare at the TV and your eyes glaze over). Not having any choice, Kid did too.

It got late, and even though Esme insisted that they stay, Bella and her friends headed back to the Swan house. It was crowded, but they worked it out. Black*Star, Soul, and Kid slept downstairs on the bed that folded out of the couch. Tsubaki and Maka slept in separate chairs around the boys, and Liz and Patti slept in Bella's room.

Edward dropped in that night to check on everyone and smiled when he saw Bella sleeping with the Thompson sisters on both sides of her. Things were looking up, and surprisingly, so was he.

**D E A T H**

No one was surprised when Stein and Marie showed up on the front porch the next morning. Everyone was crowded in the tiny kitchen eating breakfast in their pajamas when the doorbell rang.

"What happened to Death Scythe?" asked Soul between bites of cereal.

"Shinigami-sama rethought his decision and decided that Spirit needed to stay with him at the DWMA."

"Makes sense," said Kid, after eating an apple. "Are my waffles done yet?"

Stein surveyed the pandemonium in Charlie Swan's tiny kitchen. Soul, Kid, Maka, and Patti were all eating at the table while Black*Star sat in a chair off to the side. Tsubaki, Liz, and Bella were running around trying to maintain order, and Jacob and Blair were sitting in the floor.

Something went up in flames on the stove and Marie rushed over to help Liz.

"Wow, Charlie, you've really come far," said Stein, sitting down in a chair at the edge of the kitchen next to Charlie. Charlie grumbled and covered his face with the paper. Stein couldn't help but notice the front page.

**CRIME RATE IN SEATTLE RISES: MORE DEATHS THAN EVER**

_Hm, that's odd. It could be a kishin egg__…_Stein turned the screw in his head a few clicks before turning his attention towards the kids.

"So, Bella, how many souls have you collected in the past year?" he asked.

Bella laughed nervously and responded "One…"

"That's not good. But you did come here to get away from the meister lifestyle, so I guess it's acceptable. But now that everyone else is here, you'll have to start collecting souls again."

She sighed, and hung her head as she placed a plate of waffles in front of Kid. He licked his lips and started cutting said waffles into symmetrical pieces. Stein stood and walked over to Bella.

"Let me help you with those dishes," he said, and rolled up his sleeves. Halfway through the pile of dirty plates, he began asking questions so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Does Charlie know about your vampire friends?"

"He doesn't know they're vampires, if that's what you mean."

"I see. And the werewolves?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"The mythical population may be larger than average around here, but they do a good job of keeping it behind the scenes."

Bella dried off her hands and sat down at the table with some apple slices.

"You're having apples too?" asked Kid, wiping some syrup off his mouth.

"I LIKE apples," she declared, and tossed a slice at his face. He immediately wiped off the sticky residue with his napkin.

Ten minutes later, everyone was properly dressed and finished eating.

"Stein, Marie, we're headed to the Cullen house. You wanna come?"

"Eh, sure. What else there to do in a small town?"

"Well," said Jacob, standing up and stretching. "we're headed down to First Beach later."

"Sounds fun."

Thankfully, Stein actually had a car, so everyone wasn't crowded in Bella' truck watching Soul, Maka, and Blair speed by on a motorcycle. Liz and Patti joined Bella in the truck, while Black*Star and Tsubaki rode with Stein and Marie. Kid was finally allowed to ride his skateboard, and Soul, Maka, and Blair rode on the motorcycle of course. This time Soul wasn't the one to complain about driving so far back in the woods; Stein was.

"Bella, where the hell are we going?"

"To the Cullens' house! Dammit, why do you people with white hair always complain about things?"

Kid floated up on his skateboard.

"Bella, where are we going?" he whined sarcastically in a nasal voice.

"You don't count. You only have a little bit of white hair."

"My hair is _gray_!" Stein shouted from behind me.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE OLD!" I laughed. He banged his head on the steering wheel and I heard a long _BEEEEEEEP! _We drove up to the mansion and parked (obviously; we're not going to leave our cars in drive).

"EAT IT OR BEAT IT JASPER!" I heard Emmett shout, and looked out on the front lawn to find him chasing Jasper around with an ugly piece of cheese.

"DAGUMMIT EM! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU YOUR ARMS ARE MINE!"

Jasper sprinted into the woods. Emmett fell down laughing in the yard. I ran down to the edge of the forest.

"Jasper! Come back!"

He appeared beside me in a flash.

"Emmett, I will not eat the cheese," he stated.

"But Jasperrrr!" whined Emmett. "I want you to eat ittt!"

Jasper looked thoroughly disgusted at the thought of eating the moldy cheese dangling from Emmett's hand, and I even I got queasy when I thought about it.

"Emmett, that's nasty. Throw it away!"

I turned around to see Esme in the doorway, pointing her feather duster at Emmett.

"MOMMYYYYY!" whined Emmett.

Esme rolled her eyes and motioned for him to toss the cheese. Emmett did, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Now, wash your hands. We have company," she said, and returned inside.

Jasper looked relieved that his adopted brother was no longer trying to force moldy human food down his throat, and headed inside. I turned to the others.

"Welcome to the casa de Cullen!" I exclaimed, and motioned for them to come inside. Marie was darting around and looking at everything, and Esme stopped dusting to tell her about some million dollar rug from Persia. Alice tackled me the moment I stepped inside, and I suddenly realized why Emmett had a piece of moldy cheese.

They were cleaning out the fridge.

"Hello, love," said Edward, standing up and dusting off his pants. He had been bent over trying to get something nasty out of the freezer.

"Oh, wow. So that's what happens to all the food I don't eat," I said, looking down into the messy fridge.

"Eh, yeah," said Edward, rubbing the back of his head. "We forget about it sometimes. Today's cleaning day."

He pointed to the rest of the house which was being scrubbed, dusted, washed, and disinfected.

"We do it every month," grumbled Jasper. "This time, Emmett found a piece of moldy cheese in his closet and decided to force it down my throat."

Soul laughed, and gave Jasper a pat on the back.

"S'kay, man, you were cool. However…"

The white-haired boy looked at Emmett.

"Trying to shove a moldy old piece of cheese down your brother's-"

"Adopted brother," corrected Edward.

Soul scowled and continued. "-adopted brother's throat is not cool. And neither is correcting me mid sentence."

Edward shrugged and said "Grammar nut."

Black*Star had completely ignored the commotion and headed straight for Emmett's PS3.

"WHOS' UP FOR A GAME OF MODERN WARFARE 2?" shouted the blue-haired assassin.

Emmett, Soul, and Jasper immediately joined him. Edward growled but continued to scrub out the contents of the freezer.

"I'll help with that," said Kid, snatching a rag and leaning in to start wiping off the grime.

Around 2 hours later, they finished the entire downstairs area. Twas squeaky clean in the Cullen house.

"Ahhh, perfect!" exclaimed Kid, looking around. "Extremely perfect!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate to interrupt this joyful moment, but I've got some bad news," Stein said, approaching them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the insane scientist.

"To inform those of you who do not know, the heretic witch Arachne was revived during one of Soul and Maka's missions. The DWMA is currently going head to head with her organization, Arachnophobia."

_All this happened while I was gone__…_thought Bella.

"We are currently trying to collect objects known as 'demon tools' to help us in the coming battle. Kid and his team just obtained one before they left. Now, we are trying to take Tempest, more commonly known as Brew," he said.

"Brew rests on an island which used to be used by witched for experimenting. In an accident, the facility exploded, and it created a magnetic field around Brew. It's dangerous for anyone to stay in this field for more than twenty minutes."

Now he was speaking directly to the meisters and their weapons.

"You have proven yourselves to be the elite of the elite at the DWMA, and therefore you will help us in the battle for Brew."

Stein turned to faces the vampires.

"And your skills will be tested to see if you are compatible with weapons, and if you will be of use to us in battle."

And that's how it all started.

**D E A T H**

"Tsubaki! You're next!"

Jasper had volunteered to be tested first. So far he was compatible with Soul, Jacob, Marie, and Liz and Patti. Tsubaki was next, and it was highly likely that she would be compatible. Her soul was accepting, which was one of the main reasons she was partnered with Black*Star.

She switched to weapon form, and Jasper caught her and used her easily. Stein stepped up with a clip board.

"You've been able to wield not only regular weapons, but a werewolf, a shinigami's personal weapons, _and _a death scythe. Three stars."

Alice applauded and stepped up. Stein did a quick look over her soul.

"Based on the looks of your Soul, I'll say you'll do best with Tsubaki because of her accepting soul. Just so we're not skipping over your full potential, we'll try you with everyone."

She was given Soul first and immediately dropped him.

"Burned my hands," she said.

Soul shifted back and grinned. Next, Liz and Patti. She dropped Liz, but kept Patti.

"Compatible with only one? Huh," Stein said and scribbled something on his pad.

Tsubaki was next, and Stein turned out to be right. Alice wielded her perfectly. Based on the test results, they decided not to bother with Jacob or Marie.

"Two stars."

Edward stepped up next.

Stein was a cruel person, so he gave him Jacob first.

Nothing happened in the beginning. Edward just stood there, holding Jake in his hands. Then said hands burst into flames.

"HOLY SHIT, MAN!"

Edward leaped back and extinguished the flames. His hands were charred black, but they quickly healed. The bronze-haired vampire winced, but moved on with the testing. Liz and Patti were given to him next, and he used them perfectly.

"Just as I thought," said Stein.

Emmett stepped up next, and after failing with everyone but Tsubaki, he was labeled a one star. Rosalie was compatible with most, and was labeled a two star. Carlisle perfect wielded everyone (even Marie), and was labeled a three star. Stein guessed that he'd be better off with Spirit than any other. Esme opted out of testing, but based on her soul, Stein gave her a two star rating.

"Now we've just got to perfect your skills, then you'll be ready. And, based on your relationships, I'll be assigning new teams," said Stein, who turned and waved, then walked out of the room.

All was quiet.

"NEW TEAMS?"

**Ohoho! New teams! Yes, I'm making you wait for the next chapter XD Anyways, I'm gonna make the next chapter SUPER LONG and hopefully include the beginning of the BFB (Battle for Brew)!**


End file.
